


I Am Not A Wizard

by hroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Fighting, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Romance, Secrets, Slytherin, battles, love interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hroses/pseuds/hroses
Summary: What happens when we discover a whole new side of Draco Malfoy?Will the two enemies, have more to fight over than just a girl?What is this girl hiding?Not everything is as it seems at Hogwarts, and sometimes, not everything should be.





	1. I Am NOT A Slytherin

The sorting hat was wrong. I sure as fucking hell wasn’t a Slytherin. Ravenclaw maybe. Gryffindor? One hundred percent.

All my friends were in Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, especially Hermione. I didn’t understand, I didn’t even want to go to this bloody school in the first place. Why me? Why must I be born with such atrocious powers.

I walked past the dorms into the Slytherin Common Room, and took a seat on the leather couch with my muggle book, Pride and Prejudice. Another reason I shouldn’t be in Slytherin, I’m a book nerd.

Seventy pages in, I looked up. There he was, the blonde snake himself, Malfoy. 

“What a bloody book nerd. This is SLYTHERIN, you weasel. Take this rubbish elsewhere.”

I rolled my crystal grey eyes and brushed my hair back. The only thing I had left of my mother actually. My eyes. Strange things, and what some might call beautiful and mystical, I called highly annoying. They sought attention to be stared at whereas I wanted to blend in badly. 

“What is your name, Muggle?” Draco snickered, kicking at my shoe. “God, you’re even wearing muggle shoes. What the bloody hell is this?” 

I tried to cross my legs, attempting to hide my Converse, but to no avail. Of course I had to wear those here. There’s a dress code for a reason.

“I am certainly NOT a muggle. I just happen to appreciate the comfort of muggle items. And I’ll have you know, you blonde rat, that I shouldn’t even BE in this House. It was obviously a mistake, by all means.”

Draco stared deeply at me, as if pondering what to say. The sorting hat is never wrong, as they say.

“Why can’t you just go to Snape? He’ll fix it. Convince Old Dumble that you’re way too muggle like to even be in this house.”

I fixed my hair once again, debating on whether to walk away now to save myself the argument, or give into his satisfaction of making fun of me more. 

“Well? What’s it gonna be Miss Priss?” 

“Don’t you think I would’ve tried that already? I didn’t even want to be in this bloody school anyway. My stupid parents forced me after I used-“

I stopped myself. The last time I opened my bloody mouth to someone I just met, let’s just say it didn’t end well. 

“You used what? Aww did little muggle lover use her magic to impress her wittle friends? How adorable.”

“Oh you bloody fucking blonde. Piss off.”

As the blonde began to open his annoyingly loud mouth, Professor McGonagall walked in, glaring at us.

“Draco Malfoy, I do believe your presence was requested in the Dining Hall ten minutes ago. You best be on your way.” The spritely teacher said without expression, while Draco walked in a hurried pace off.

“Addilyn, dear, was Malfoy bothering you?” I wasn’t surprised McGonagall didn’t have a harsh tone. She was a family friend, to say the least. 

“Look, I know it’s been hard adjusting to such a- weird placement. But I know you, Mrs. Greer, you do so well in unfamiliar places. I know you’ll get used to life here, and maybe meet some new friends. Just give it a chance, and don’t let any stuck up Slytherin take that away from you.”

I nodded at her, silent. I didn’t know what to say, nor did I want to say anything at all. I didn’t want to believe that me being here was right. And I sure as hell didn’t want to believe that being placed here of all houses wasn’t some mistake.

She stared at me for a solid second, perhaps waiting for some sort of remark, but her knowing me, knew well enough that I wasn’t in the place to give her one, so she stalked back off to where she came from.


	2. It’s Just A Party

“AND THEN, Harry started ATTACKING Draco with the snow. Like full on murderous on her his ass. Hermione was SO SCARED, but of course I, being the fearless best friend I am, protected her until Harry revealed himself.” Ron said through sips of butter beer. 

“Excuse him, Addy, he doesn’t have a single CLUE what he’s talking about. I was the one protecting HIM.” Hermione giggled. 

Hermione Granger was like me in a lot of ways. Fearless, smart, adventurous. I’ve known her my whole life.

My parents aren’t muggles, which you might find strange, seeing as I love anything human. But they preferred a muggle life. My parents and Hermione’s parents had been friends since I could remember, and we grew up together, that is, until she went to Hogwarts.

“So I take it that I shouldn’t be afraid of Draco?” I said with a smirk.

“Not in the slightest, Addilyn.” Harry looked up at me, as if he was deep in thought. Harry Potter always amazed me. Maybe it was his smile, his friendliness, or maybe that he was the chosen one, who fucking knows. I just always loved being his friend. His energy was that of a million fireflies, and I was a moth attracted to the light that is Potter.

Harry looked at me in the eyes. “If anything, I’ll turn the tables and give him something to be afraid of.” I know Harry was joking, but something about his demeanor just seemed- protective. I couldn’t decide if I admired that about him or if I was hesitant. 

“Well, in other news,” Hermione turned her attention to me, “we should do something to celebrate your first year at Hogwarts! Although it is such a shame you were put into Slytherin, we all know you’re nothing like those ghastly snakes.” She hissed to make her point clear.

“We should throw a party! A small gathering, at least. You could get to know some people, we could eat, and uh, bring dessert.” Ron said, gleefully.

“You and your dessert, Ronald. Give the lady some space. Not everyone is starving up a storm.” Harry said, smiling at me.

“That sounds, a little overboard. I mean, it’s nice and all, but I’m a new student here like a lot of other people. It doesn’t seem right.” 

“Oh please, Ads. It’s just a few friends and some food, don’t stress. We have it all handled!” And with that, I knew I would lose the never ending battle of Hermione trying to look out for me. Something I always secretly loved about her.


	3. Muggle Lover?

I hated how we all had to be in our own dorms by ten. I never was one to go to bed early. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, I finally decided to stalk back into the common room to finish my book.

As I walked in, I noticed there was a candle lit by the couch I was sitting in this morning. Someone else must be an insomniac like me, I thought.

“If it isn’t the muggle lover herself.” The blonde prick whispered, careful not to expose us for being out past curfew.

“Just when I thought I was going to catch a break. Look, I don’t wanna fight, blondie, I just wanna sit here read so I can fall asleep. That’s all I ask.” I said, surrendering all hope I had of actually getting sleep tonight.

I knew in the back of my mind Draco wouldn’t let me off the hook easily, and if anything, he probably would have it in his heart to narc on me for being out so late, if not for the fact that they would take points away from us. And yet, I still had hope.

Draco ignored what I said and looked down and my socks. “Not wearing the muggle shoes I see. Nice socks, they look mighty comfortable.” 

“I told you, I don’t want to fight. You’re an arrogant piece of shit who should be asleep anyways. So leave me be.”

“Feisty thing, aren’t you? I’m not going to fight you, however I’m studying for a Potions test tomorrow, and if I fail this I would rather not see what my father has to say about it, so you’re gonna have to battle me for the space.”

I glared at him. “How about I have this side of the couch to read peacefully, and you have that side to study or whatever?”

With a small smile, barely noticeable if I had even blinked, he nodded sheepishly.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally worked up enough courage to ask him a question. 

“So, why are you studying at the wee crack of dawn, anyways? You don’t peg me as the nerd type.”

“Like I said, muggle lover, I need the grade. Plus, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” 

“Because I wasn’t tired.”

“Why weren’t you tired?” 

“Are all muggle lovers this inquisitive?”

“Would you quit calling me that? It’s getting highly annoying.”

“Fine. Muggle enthusiast.” Draco smirked at me, to tell me I lost the non existent battle that had been drawn between us.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Draco asked me in the abyss of our once again growing silence.

“Not tired, I suppose. I’m used to reading until I fall asleep, but I couldn’t exactly do that in the dark, and I’m sure my roommates wouldn’t appreciate me turning on a lamp in the middle of the night.” I replied.

“Aw, was someone used to mommy and daddy reading her to sleep?” Draco jokes. 

I playfully hit him in the shoulder with my book, and he rubs his shoulder in fake agony.

“Why are you so mean to people?” I asked out of pure curiosity, not thinking.

“Why are you so full of questions?” He retorts.

“I like to observe.” 

“Well pro tip, usually observers are a lot more quiet.” 

“I’ll take note of that next time.” 

“Next time?” Draco said, standing up and placing his closed book and notepad back in his bag, and swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Who said there would be a next time, muggle lover?”

I could tell he was joking, but I must admit, something about his words irked me.

“I suppose we’ll find out.”

“I suppose we will. And I don’t do it intentionally, I guess. Be mean to people- I mean.”

And with that remark, Draco walked back into the dorms quietly, leaving me to ponder what in the bloody hell just happened.


	4. Friends?

It was the next day, and the party was tonight. If I’m being completely honest, I was nervous. Not because I was antisocial or anything, but because of what happened last night. 

I hadn’t seen the blonde since our interaction last night, and I wasn’t planning on seeing him, either. 

“So, we decided that since it would be too conspicuous to throw a party in our common room, we’re going to throw one near the shore line. So bring something you can swim in, and we have everything else covered. The party starts at 5, don’t be late.”

Give it to Hermione to plan everything out to a T. Not that I was complaining, because sure, it was good to have a plan. I just wasn’t so sure I was so on board with the whole- party thing.

“Who’s gonna be there?” I asked, dreading the answer.

“Well, we invited almost everyone from Gryfinndor, Cedric Diggory, and there’s a few people from Slytherin… just for you.”

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would invite Cedric Diggory. It was an unspoken knowledge between us that we would never go for preppy, popular boys. That being said, I always had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione felt something for Cedric. 

I didn’t say anything to her, instead I went back to the dorms to get ready. 

——-  
“Is THAT what you’re wearing?” Pansy snuck up behind me. “It looks like that dreaded owl Harry keeps pissed all over it!” Pansy snickered.

I stared at my silver dress. It wasn’t over the top, and it certainly wouldn’t bring too much attention to me, but then again, it did match my eyes.

“If you came here to insult me, I suggest you leave, because I love this dress, and I won’t change just because of the likes of people like you.” I sneered.

“Woah, woah. Calm down, prissy, all jokes, I swear.”

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the tenth time today. “Why do you even care about my dress?”

“Because who wears a dress to a party, anyways? Isn’t that done to death? Maybe just me, but wouldn’t you rather be comfortable?”

“You sound like the complete opposite of Draco. Therefore I feel like this is a trap.”

“It’s not. I swear.”

“How do you even know of the party?” I sighed.

“Oh, a few of my friends overheard Harry and Hermione talking, and we decided we were bored enough to go, if that’s alright with you. We are Slytherin-family, aren't we?” 

I could never tell if Pansy was out to hurt me, or she genuinely wanted to be friends with me. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to find out, but at the same time, it was nice to have some company in my own House.

“What are you even going to wear?”

“Jeans and hoodie, obviously. The muggles are pretty smart in the comfort department. Wizards could never.”

I laughed at her attempt at a joke.

“I’m sticking with the dress, but thank you for the- whatever this was.”

“Two friends, talking, interacting?” She gave me a playful tap on the shoulder, and I smiled.


	5. I Don’t Have Friends

The sun was setting, but there was still light out. I didn’t bring anything to swim in, because I loathed swimming. It reminded me too much of home, and I didn’t want any reminders of how much I missed home tonight.

Everyone was already out there, talking, eating, swimming. It was Friday night, so everyone had decided to check out what we were doing.

“Addilyn! It took you long enough! I was beginning to worry!” Hermione shouted through the music and the talking.

“I’m only four minutes late, Hermione.” I responded.

“Exactly, you missed out on four grand minutes of our party.” She laughed.

Hermione and Ron went back to talking to themselves, while I went to grab a chocolate frog. I never was one for wizard food, but I suppose I could make an exception for once.

“Looking a little lonely, are we?” Harry snuck up behind me. “Maybe a little. I decided to let Ron and Hermione have their little bickering in private.” I smiled at him.

“Always bickering with those two. They’re like an old couple. It’s crazy.” 

“It’s always, ‘Your cat ate my rat’ or ‘You did that spell on purpose.’ It gets highly repetitive.”

Harry chuckled at me. “No honestly, though, fun party, right?” 

I suppose the nicer side of me could’ve won the never ending battle inside my mind and agreed, but of course the other side won. 

“I’m just not one for social gatherings. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love that you threw this for me, but there isn’t anything so special about me being at this school.” 

Harry looked at me and frowned, and I instantly felt bad for what I had just said. 

“Addilyn, you being here is special. You brought something new here. And we all appreciate that.”

I’ve never been one for serious conversations, but luckily I didn’t have to respond, because just as he said that, we both spotted Pansy and Draco cross the fields over to the shore line, where we were.

“Why the bloody hell are they here?” Harry said, to no one in specific.

“I knew Pansy was coming, I just didn’t realize she was bringing Draco. Great.” I said with a sigh. Not much I could do now, either way.

“Aw, Harry, be a good friend and help me grab a drink.” Pansy said with a smirk on her face, linking arms with Harry and dragging him away forcefully.

“Muggle lover, I never expected to see you at a party.” Draco said with a glare in my direction.

“It is my party, after all, blondie.” I said with annoyance in my tone.

“You just seem more of a weeb. A nerd weeb, to be exact.” 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than sit around with your lame ass remarks about me? It’s getting awfully tiring.”

I didn’t care much to stick around with Draco, or anyone to be truthful, so before he could even answer, I turned on my heel to head to a spot with a shade tree I found while crossing to clearing to the shore line. No one would miss me too much anyways.

Half of my journey to the tree, I heard the crunch of leaves behind me. Annoyed that someone had followed me, I turned around, sighing.

“Miss me?” Draco said with a cocky smile.

“Why are you following me? Don’t you have something better to do like flirting with Pansy? Or is she too busy feeling up Harry’s legs for you to even bother?” I said.

“I didn’t realize muggle lovers had such a temper. I am shocked.” 

“For the thousandth time, stop fucking calling me a muggle lover!” I screamed at him.

We walked the rest of the way to the tree and sat down, silently.

“Aren’t you like the king of social gatherings? Why did you want to leave the party?” I asked, curious.

“I’d rather sit here and bug you. Plus, I’m kind of avoiding some people.”

“Oh really? What did the infamous Draco Malfoy do to his friends this time?”

“Pfft, as if you could call those bloody hookers my friends. Draco Malfoy is a complete loner. He doesn’t need friends to thrive.” Draco said, eyeing my down harshly.

“Draco Malfoy also doesn’t need to speak in third person to prove his point, but you know. Whatever works for the kid.” I said mockingly.

“Oh shut up, Addilyn.”

“What did you just call me?”

“I- I said muggle lover. You dumb priss.”

“Again with the insults. When will you ever stop?”

“When you stop getting a big head.” He kicked at my shoe.

“Why are you so obsessed with the fantasy of blending in? I don’t get it.” Draco asked, leaning closer to me. 

I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms, and my stomach was slowly pulling itself into a knot.

“I- I don’t know. It just suits me better, I guess.”

“Right, just like it suits a powerful wizard to want to stay in the muggle world.” 

“How do you know I’m powerful?”

“I’m more observant than you think, Addy. I’ve seen how you do the homework before the teachers even teach the lesson. There’s something strange about you, and I intend to figure out what it is.”

“I’m sure you will. But not before I leave this blasted school.”

“Why are you so adamant on leaving, anyway?”

“Why are you so adamant on being my friend, Draco?”

“Curiosity. And like I said, I don’t have friends. I’m a sole loner. Always have been, always will be.”


End file.
